


If Magia Record was written by...

by TerriwRA



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Inspired by..., Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA
Summary: Magia Record written in the style of different writers.
Kudos: 2





	If Magia Record was written by...

Iroha took her eyes away from the Colosseum, the broken faces of the people of Kamihama, her mother, father and her bruised and battered companions, and Sana; Heir to the Kingdom. All waiting to die. On every row were the sinister Black Guards and flying overhead were the Seven Dragons, loyal servants to the Dark Lord Rui. Just her up against an entire Army. And all she had was a sword and the Mystical Belt around her waist.

Iroha sighed as she undid her belt, she would not allow it to be part of her defeat. She she was about to die. She took one final look at her belt, it was heavy and cold in her hand, eight steel medallions affixed with the eight Kimchi Stones.

Opal- The Symbol of Respect  
Sapphire- The Symbol of Ecstasy  
Pearl- The Symbol of Wonder  
Aquamarine- The Symbol of Rage  
Diamond- The Symbol of Fear  
Turqoise- The Symbol of Disgust  
Garnet- The Symbol of Grief

And the bright Red Ruby, Symbol of Expectation.

The Belt was powerful, yet it felt incomplete.

"On their own each Kimochi Stone is a powerful Talisman but united they form a powerful Spell far greater than each individual..."

Iroha's eyes widen as she realised the True Meaning of these forgotten words. Slipping out the dagger her mother made for her she deftly removed each gem and slipped them back in place; in the Correct Order.

Diamond. Opal. Sapphire. Turqoise. Pearl. Ruby. Aquamarine. Garnet.

Dostprag. Long ago when the Land was still young there were Eight Warring Kingdoms came the First Invasion of the Dark Lord Rui. Cowed and on the brink of defeat the Eight Kingdoms gave their Kimochi Stone to a Blacksmith with a dream who told them 'United the Gems, Save the Land.' So that they did and the Man with a Dream, a humble Blacksmith defeated the Dark Lord and became the First King. To name his new Kingdom he used the first letters of each of the Kingdom's Gems. Gone was Kamihama. Forgotten was Asunaro. In it's place rose a new People united under one Monarch, the First King of Dostprag.

Holding it in her hands the Belt felt warm in her hands and Iroha could see they shone brighter than ever. Finally the Belt of Dostprag was complete for Sana. Only the Heir, wearing the Belt of Dostprag could defeat the Evil Overlord.

Iroha stepped forwards to the Stadium, belt in her left hand, and sword in her right hand. She looked at at the gap between her and the gallows, and the staggering drop. Once she might have considered making the jump but she had since learned wisdom. She sheathed her sword back into her belt and clasped the belt around her waist.

"What?"

The Eight Gems burned and exploded in a rainbow of colours that shone upon the people's faces. The Black Guards screamed as the fizzled and evaporated into black smokes. The Seven Dragons screamed as they flew away from the burning light, light that seemed only to destroy evil. And at the centre of the liht, now spreading from the Colosseum to the city and across the Land of Dostprag, destroying the evil servants of Rui in it's wake, was Iroha. Iroha, the TRUE Heir to the Throne revealed at last.

The crowd erupted in cheers realising that somehow they had been freed from Rui's tyranny. Across the land men and women crawled out of hiding and crying. The Seven Years of Terror were over.

And as Iroha looked upon the tears running down her faces and the beaming smiles of her companions (even Yuna let out a rare smile) she had so many questions. About her upbringing, who she was but those questions could wait.

Iroha, Princess Iroha, no Queen Iroha savoured this moment as the Stones filled every pore of her body with Magical warmth. Her people was Free once more.


End file.
